Along with the introduction of the concept of smart life, smart lighting also receives more and more attention. The smart lighting connects the light source devices, the information management platform, and light receiver mainly through wired or wireless signal transmission, so the optical parameter, such as brightness, light color, on-off state, etc., is automatically adjusted according to environmental requirements, or metal or physiological requirements of human body, so as to create appropriate and comfortable lighting environment, to make the illumination system become smarter and more suitable to humanity and usage requirements.
However, the existing smart lighting still has many problems. For example, after the initial optical parameter setting, the code number of each of the light source devices must be remembered. If the code number of each of the light source devices is not remembered in the next use, it will take time to pair the light source devices with the code numbers, which causes inconvenience in use. Moreover, when there are many light source devices in the same space, the existing smart lighting system cannot measure the optical parameter of each light source at the same time, so it is impossible to efficiently create a desired lighting environment.